Nico
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: En un parque lleno de nieve, el día de Nochevieja, Jordan encuentra a Nico, con aspecto asustado y lágrimas congeladas bajando por su rostro… -¿Te has perdido? ¿No me hablas? Bueno, entonces te acompañaré a casa.


**Mmmh :$ Casi me da miedo subir esto, me vais a matar. xD. Bueno, es una pareja muy inusual en mí, una historia triste y no tengo ni idea de cómo acabará :S Pero está empezada y es lo que cuenta! Es un fic navideño (se supone) aunque es más bien triste u.u Ya veréis por qué.**

**Los nombres están en la versión europea, así que...**

**Loretta Dolley - Yagami Ulvida Reina**

**Xavier Foster - Hiroto Kiyama**

**Jordan Greenway - Midorikawa Ryuuji**

**Nathan Swift - Kazemaru Ichirouta**

**Byron Love - Afuro Terumi "Aphrodi"**

**Nico**

**Capítulo Uno: Nochevieja**

Es Nochevieja, hay nieve en las calles y es día de vacaciones. ¿Y qué más se puede pedir? Jordan camina por el parque, buscando imágenes que fotografiar para el artículo del día de Año Nuevo. Yo, desde luego, pediría volver a mi maldita casa. Esos domingueros que nos hacen trabajar en Nochevieja… cómo se nota que ellos no han sentido la sensación de ser un pringado que trabaja hasta en navidades. Claro, como pueden limpiarse el culo con billetes de cincuenta… Pero a Jordan, al menos, no le dan días libres ni aunque vaya a acabarse el mundo al día siguiente. Qué asco de vida, tenía que haberme metido a bombero. "¡Oh, la fotografía es una profesión bonita, hijo!", dijo mi madre. Bonita para el que la ve. Yo estoy aquí muriéndome de frío y ahora mismo tengo la sensación de que es la cosa más fea que hay en este mundo. Fea e inútil, además de que extingue la imaginación del que lee, si ya tiene la imagen real. Encuentra una flor sobresaliendo en medio de lo blanco y se agacha, sonriente. Es la primera vez ese día. Que encuentra algo interesante y que sonríe.

-Bien, pequeña, creo que tú vas a ser mi pasaporte a mi antro de apartamento… -se encogió de hombros mirando al cielo, antes de disparar el flash- Aunque allí al menos hay calefacción –se quita los guantes para manejar mejor el aparato y al fin hace la foto. La mira en la pantalla trasera- No está mal. No sé qué coño se le ocurrirá que escribir sobre una flor, pero la foto la tiene, y mi trabajo, hecho, señores –acto seguido coge el móvil y marca el número de su compañero, Nathan, mientras le hace unas cuantas instantáneas más a la flor, y al parque en general- ¡Swift, ya tengo las treinta fotos!

-¿Tan pronto? No creo que tengas nada bueno habiendo trabajado solo tres horas… -Nathan siempre tan desconfiado.

-¡Ah, qué fácil es decir eso desde el calor de tu mesa de trabajo al lado de un radiador! –Jordan dejó caer sobre su pecho la cámara, sujetada por una cinta que rodeaba su cuello por debajo de su bufanda- Mira, he hecho lo que he podido, ¿vale? Y déjame irme ya a casa, tengo que felicitar la Nochevieja a todos mis seres queridos.

-¿A tu madre y a tu gato, no…?

-¡Capullo! –Se rió- Te las envío por mail, ¿vale?

-Ya, ya, pero ¿son buenas?

-No sé, eso lo tendrás que juzgar tú, el gran periodista, el tío con cabeza…

-Tú tendrías que saber si son buenas. Tú solo podrías.

-Yo solo soy un simple fotógrafo, amigo mío, ¡uno muy cansado! –se levantó de la nieve y sacudió los pantalones. Mierda, se me han calado, voy a llegar a casa congelado.

-¡Greenway! ¿Son buenas O NO?

-¡Qué más da eso, estoy mojado, cansado y amargado, y tú y el señor Foster me hacéis trabajar hasta el último día del año, joder! Te las envío por mail y punto, ¿te ha quedado claro?

-Claro, claro… -sonó cansado el periodista al otro lado del teléfono- Mira, mejor tráemelas en persona a la redacción.

-¡Y una mierda, llevo aquí desde las ocho de la mañana y…!

-Tú verás, ser despedido en Nochevieja no es nada agradable. Pásate en media hora, dale saludos a tu gato.

-¡Gilipollas! –me ha colgado. Bueno, qué remedio, tendré que ir a mirarle la cara a ese repugnante cretino hijo de su madre.

Deja atrás la maldita flor y se encamina a la senda principal del parque, o a donde debería estar. En su lugar, solo hay nieve confundiendo el camino, y eso le hace resoplar, comprendiendo que le costará salir del parque. Más o menos, recuerda cómo estaban puestos los árboles a su paso cuando vino, así que sigue ese orden invertido en su mente. No es la mejor Nochevieja de su vida pero al menos ya ha terminado el trabajo, y solo son las once. A las once y media estará en la redacción, y a las doce ya le habrán soltado hasta el cinco de enero, cuando deberá volver de sus cortísimas vacaciones. A pesar de todo, tendrá cinco días para rascarse la tripa mientras bebe cerveza delante del televisor, una gran manera de pasar las fiestas, como todos los años.

¿Qué es eso? En la nieve hay una minúscula piedrecita brillante, de color morado, que llama a sus ojos. Se agacha, es un colgante. Genial, si es bueno lo vendo y me compro… um, ¿qué podría comprarme yo? Si no se me ocurre nada de aquí a casa me lo gasto en cerveza. Espíritu navideño ante todo, señores… Debe de ser el destino, que me quita horas de sueño por un lado y me regala alcohol por el otro.

Aunque Jordan no tiene ni idea de que no es ni mucho menos alcohol lo que conseguirá con ese colgante.

El parque está absolutamente desierto, es que no hay ni un espíritu navideño que se haya decidido valientemente a salir a la calle con aquel tiempo del demonio, y es normal, hace muchísimo frío. Greenway se abriga más con el plumas que lleva, se lo abrocha hasta el cuello aparte de ceñirse la bufanda. Debería acostumbrarse a medida que pasa más rato en la calle pero parece que es al revés. Y entonces se encuentra la segunda sorpresa del camino. Hay un muñeco de nieve, no muy lejos de lo que debe ser la senda central, y de detrás asoma el extremo de una bufanda. Al principio Jordan piensa que alguien le ha puesto la bufanda al muñeco, y que se ha caído, pero un poco de nieve se cae de la cabeza del muñeco –una gran bola- y deja ver lo que parece ser un gorrito, con una de esas bolas de pelo al final. Y entonces sobre el gorro se posan unas pequeñas manos que lo ajustan más a la cabeza de quien está ahí sentado. ¿Pero qué…?

-¿Hola? –pero nadie le contesta, así que se acerca con cautela. Será un niño asustado que se ha perdido. Da la vuelta al muñeco de nieve y, allí acurrucado, hay un niño de unos siete años que se abraza las rodillas y esconde la cabeza entre ellas- Hey, ¿te has perdido, chiquitín? –se agacha a su lado pero el niño no se mueve- Porque eres un chiquitín, ¿o eres una chica, eh? Oye. ¡Eh! –le toca el brazo con la intención de que el niño levante la cabeza, pero solo suelta un gemido y se aparta unos milímetros, arrastrando el culo en la nieve- ¿No me hablas?

Pues parece que no. Joder, ¿pero qué hago yo aquí, en medio de la nada…? Debería ir a casa, ¡y el niño que se las arregle, que vaya mierda de padres, que lo dejan solo y asustado! Aunque antes de darse media vuelta se lo piensa mejor. Y hace bien, el pequeño suelta unos sollozos, Jordan se acerca de nuevo, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa, te has perdido? –el niño levanta la cara al fin, y se deja ver. Tiene los ojos verde jade, y el pelo azul, haciendo un contraste muy extraño con los ojos. El gorro es marrón y apaga un poco todo ese colorido. El niño asiente, secándose una pequeña lágrima a punto de congelarse que resbala a duras penas por su pálida carita- Bueno, entonces te acompañaré a casa, ¿te parece bien?

-Me llamo Nico –responde el pequeño tras mirarle fijamente a los ojos cinco segundos, en los que Jordan ha estado expectante. No cabe duda de que el niño tiene algo raro, que no es como los demás. Cualquier otro crío se habría puesto a lloriquear, no habría querido hablar con extraños o me habría pateado el trasero, ¿quién sabe con estos niñatos de hoy en día? Pero este no. Qué raro.

-Muy bien, Nico, ¿dónde vives? -En vez de contestar por palabras, Nico señala hacia un edificio blanco que está en la dirección de salida del parque, y Jordan sonríe- Está cerca.

-No.

-¿Ah, no? –pregunta Jordan, desconcertado.

-No. Papá trabaja cerca. Mamá está lejos.

-Quieres decir que vive lejos.

-Sí. Papá trabaja en un… -pone una graciosa cara de concentración, encogiendo los hombros, aunque al final los relaja, negando con la cabeza, frustrado- en un… un… pe… ¡no quiero!

Para la sorpresa de Jordan, el chiquillo de ojos verdes vuelve a encogerse abrazando sus rodillas, y gritando la última frase entre exclamaciones.

-Eh, eh, eh, tranquilo, no pasa nada porque no recuerdes como se llama el sitio ese. ¿Vale? No me importa. A nadie le importa –para de gritar. Ya está. Con algo de desconfianza al ver la mano del hombre tendida, Nico se apoya con las manos en la densa nieve y se pone en pie él sólo- Pues tendrás que guiarme tú hasta donde sea que trabaje tu padre.

Nico le coge de la mano, y va todo el camino delante. No está mal, al fin y al cabo es un progreso. Para mí que a este niño le pasa algo raro… A medida que se van aproximando, a Jordan se le va haciendo todo sospechosamente familiar. Las calles, la misma anciana aburrida en casa que espía por el balcón que está en frente del puesto de frutas, ese donde saben tan bien las naranjas; y además, esa ruta es la misma que usa él para…

-Un momento –mira hacia abajo, el niño le escucha- ¿tu padre no trabajará en un periódico?

-¡Periódico! Periódico… periódico… periódico… -sigue repitiendo esa palabra sin soltar la mano de Jordan, y tampoco interrumpe el camino. Parece que tiene las cosas claras, tiene suerte. Mi vida es una mierda y estoy siendo guiado en mi camino por un niño, ¿qué será lo siguiente? ¿Chimpancés conduciendo mi coche? Ja, pues la verdad, no me parecería tan raro, después de lo de la serpiente… en fin.

Vale, ahora sí que no hay duda de quién es este niño. Cruzan la calle. Enfrente de ellos hay una puerta giratoria. Pero eso no es todo. En la pared, al lado, luce una placa de metal donde está escrito el nombre del periódico donde trabaja Jordan. Y, dado que Nico se ha parado delante de esa puerta, mirando fijamente esa placa –y apretando la mano del hombre-, el padre del niño debe de ser algún compañero suyo, o quizás hasta un jefe.

Lo que no se imagina Jordan, es lo que cambiará su vida esa buena acción de ayudar, a un indefenso niñito perdido, no hasta qué punto.

-¿En qué piso trabaja tu papá? ¿Lo sabes? –sin mediar una sola frase, el niño entra en el ascensor e intenta llegar a los botones estirando los brazos. Aunque por desgracia, están muy altos y no llega, así que Jordan le aúpa un momento. Y tras pensarlo unos segundos, Nico aprieta el botón de la última planta- ¿La última, estás seguro? –Jordan sabe lo que eso significa, y presiente que algo importante está ocurriendo en ese momento…- Tu papá debe ser un pez gordo, ¿eh, Nicolas?

-¡Nico! ¡Nicolas no! ¡Nico! ¡Nico! –se enfada el pequeñín, haciendo reír al otro. El peli verde mira el reloj, tiene diez minutos para llevar al crío con su padre, supuestamente, claro, y llevar las fotos a Nathan, a la cuarta planta. Da pequeños golpecitos en el suelo con el zapato, impaciente de que el aparato llegue a su destino por fin. Son muchas plantas. Nico parece oír el ruido, porque lo mira otra vez intensamente- Para. Para. Para, ¡para, me estresas! –se tapa los oídos alterado. Una reacción… inusual, por llamarla de algún modo. Vale, este niño sí que es rarito. Jordan deja quietecito el pie, y unos segundos más tarde se abre el ascensor, y Nico vuelve a cogerle de la mano para llevarlo por un camino que se sabe de memoria, al parecer.

Algo no pinta bien allí, y Jordan lo nota. Es como el presentimiento del ascensor, algo va mal, el ambiente está… distinto. Cuando están cerca del pasillo del despacho del dueño, se comienzan a oír levemente unos gritos, aunque no se alcanza a entender lo que dicen.

Y entonces, cuando ya casi han llegado al final del pasillito, en el que a diferencia de los otros pisos que solo tienen frías baldosas que hacen la vida imposible en invierno, han colocado encima una alfombra roja, la manilla del despacho presidencial se abre. Los gritos se oyen ahora con claridad, así que venían de allí. Se muestran furiosos. La persona que está a punto de salir también chilla, y con toda su fuerza. Es la voz de una mujer, de una mujer furiosa.

-¡ME DA IGUAL, XAVIER, ESTOY HARTA DE TI, YO SOLO QUIERO ENCONTRAR A MI HIJO, Y TE JURO QUE CUANDO LO HAGA, NO VAS A VOLVER A VERLO NUNCA EN TU VIDA! ¿¡HAS OÍDO! ¡NUN-CA! –Y justo cuando va a dar un horrible portazo, se da la vuelta al notar una presencia y abre los ojos como platos- ¡Cariño!

-¡Mamá! –Nico se suelta de la mano de Jordan y sale disparado a abrazar a su madre. Ella, de pelo azul igual que el crío aunque con los ojos iguales de celestes, se agacha y lo abraza con fuerza, cerrando los ojos intensamente.

Seguidamente, un pelirrojo sale de la habitación alterado. Y ahí están los ojos del niño, verdes como una esmeralda. Ese tiene que ser el padre, piensa Jordan. Aunque Nico no muestra la misma efusividad al verle. Y tiene que haberle visto, claro. Por fin, la mujer se separa, se asegura de que su pequeño está bien y se levanta con tranquilidad, conteniendo la rabia o algo así.

Ni siquiera se fija en Jordan, sino que se pone a discutir con el tal Xavier, el pelirrojo ese. Jordan la observa con atención. Es alta, delgada y con una bonita figura. Y además agarra con fuerza la mano de Nico, se ve que había estado preocupada.

-Mira, como vuelvas a dejarle solo mientras se supone que está pasando el día contigo, le meto una demanda a tu empresa que la hundo.

-¡No quería dejarle solo! Pero era el jefe de la galería de arte, ¡ofreciéndome un puesto vip para uno de mis reporteros y un fotógrafo! ¡En directo, Loretta, en directo! ¿Sabes lo que cobran hoy en día por un directo?

-No me hables como si fuera estúpida.

-Está bien, lo siento –el hombre pelirrojo se agacha. Él tampoco ha echado cuenta de Greenway, que ya empieza a plantearse que ahí sobra, pero le gustaría hablar con alguien y que conste que ha sido él quien ha traído al niño- ¿Qué tal estás, Nico? ¿Has venido tú solito hasta aquí?

-¡Pues claro que no! ¿No has visto a ese tío detrás de mí? Supongo –se da la vuelta, mirándole de arriba abajo- que habrá sido él quien lo ha encontrado. ¿O no?

Al principio Jordan no reacciona. Se queda mirando embobado, soñando en alguno de los mundos paralelos a los que las mentes libres huyen de vez en cuando, esos ojos celestes que a su vez también le observan. Tornándose impacientes, hasta que se oye un carraspeo, y el moreno se sobresalta, volviendo a la realidad.

-Sí, sí, lo he traído yo… bueno, ¡en realidad, él me trajo a mí! –sonrió nerviosamente, le temblaban las manos- No habló mucho por el camino, pero dijo algo acerca de que su padre trabaja en un periódico y le acompañé, ya que dijo que estaba cerca… -decidió no expandirse más, y Loretta enarca una ceja- Soy Jordan Greenway… trabajo aquí.

-¿Ah, sí? –se interesa ahora el pelirrojo con traje y corbata y pinta de importante, el padre de Nico- Disculpe, no le había visto nunca.

-Ya, supongo que no se acordará. Yo de usted tampoco me acordaba, pero cuando le he visto supe quién era.

-Bueno, ¿y qué puesto tiene usted?

-Ilustro los artículos de mi compañero Nathan Swift… -suspira- Fotógrafo. Del montón, creo.

-¡No diga eso, hombre! Pues mire, conozco a Swift, y sé en qué sección está, y bueno, para alguien que me ha hecho recuperar a mi hijo de este lamentable despiste en el que… bueno, ejem… se me escapó… ¡ese puesto es poco para ti, de hecho! –dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombre y pasando a tutearle directamente, por la mirada atronadora de la mujer. No parecían estar casados, ella había hablado de denunciarle. Quizá solo tenían un hijo en común- Desde mañana trabajará para uno de mis más preciados redactores, Byron Love. Es un poco exigente, pero estoy seguro de que lo hará bien.

-Oh, ¡muchísimas gracias, señor Foster! –agradece, sonriéndole al tío que le hace trabajar en Nochevieja. Al recordar este hecho se pone algo rígido, pero finge no sentir nada de rabia.

-No tienes por qué darlas, gracias a ti por encontrar a Nico –se agacha e intenta abrazar al pequeño, pero el peli azul lo esquiva y se agarra a la pierna de su madre, escondiéndose de él. El mayor suspira- Adiós, Greenway. Y ya nos veremos, Lore… Nico, sé bueno –sonríe algo triste y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Acto seguido la mujer sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

-Así que tú encontraste a Nicolas.

-¡Nico! ¡Nico! –insistió el crío.

-Perdón, Nico –le dio la mano a su hijo y Jordan caminó al lado de los dos por el ancho pasillo- ¿Y dónde estaba?

-Verá…

-Joder, tutéame, si seré más joven que tú.

-Vale –Jordan sonríe y deja su lengua suelta, algo que no siempre es bueno pero que al menos le relaja, y le hace falta después de ese momento tan tenso. Se pone nervioso cuando habla con jefes o personas importantes- Pues venía a la redacción a entregar las fotos de la edición de Año Nuevo, que había sacado en el parque, y le encontré detrás de un muñeco de nieve. Estaba bastante asustado, y parece que aún lo sigue… -mira al niño, que no le hace ni caso y no se suelta de la mano de Lore. Sacudió la cabeza- Pero bueno, ese no es mi asunto.

Entran los tres en el ascensor. Lore pulsa la planta baja.

-¿A qué piso? –pregunta amablemente.

-Al sótano dos.

-¿Hay sótano?

-Ah, claro, es que solo hay escaleras. Entonces me bajo en el cero.

-¿Y cómo es que os hacen trabajar en un sótano?

-Bueno, es jerarquía de empresa. En la planta baja, la recepcionista, el mensajero jefe, y etcétera. De la planta uno a la ocho, la "clase media", o sea, la gente que cobra un sueldo normal. Y de la nueve para arriba, como yo los llamo, los privilegiados… todo el mundo dice que son los pelotas que llegan alto por lamerle el culo al jefe pero… -enrojeció al ver que ella se reía- Bueno, supongo…

-¿Sabes? Yo también creo que es así. Y no te preocupes por Foster, no es mi marido. Ya no, al menos, y me alegro de eso.

-Ah. Ya decía yo.

-¿Por?

-Uno no suele denunciar a su propio cónyuge, aunque no hablaré muy alto.

-¿Y entonces donde tú trabajas? –retoma ella la conversación.

-Ah, sí. Pues está el sótano uno, donde están instalados los mensajeros y la oficina de correos, donde se administra la información y se hace todo el papeleo junto con las tres primeras plantas, y… abajo del todo, en el sótano dos, allí nos ponen a nosotros, las ratas, los fotógrafos.

-¿Ratas? ¿No es demasiado cruel?

-Tienes razón, sería insultar a las ratas…

-¡No! –ríe. Es realmente encantadora. No entiendo cómo el pánfilo de mi jefe se pudo divorciar de alguien así.

-Está bien, no nos valoran mucho, pero… -sin darse cuenta, ha empezado de nuevo con el jueguecito de los pies, y cómo no, Nico lo ha notado. Le mira tan odiosamente como antes, pero él no se da cuenta, y el pequeño se tapa los oídos.

-¡PARA, PARA, PARA!

Jordan se da cuenta enseguida de lo que pretende y le obedece, pero la madre se preocupa. Se agacha angustiada y le aparta las manos de los oídos.

-¿Qué te pasa, mi amor? Dime, vamos.

-Ha parado, ha parado…

-¿Qué? –no entiende. Jordan carraspea.

-Era yo con los pies dando en el suelo, creo que le molesta –sonríe de manera amable- Una tontería de niños, supongo.

Loretta se levanta del suelo, como ausente, tiene la mirada fija en el cristal de las puertas, y el oji negro no cree que eso sea tan interesante. Se contiene de pasarle la mano por delante de los ojos y hacerla volver. Jordan, estate quieto, no la cagues ahora que todo iba bien. Aunque, ¿qué demonios le ocurre?

Vuelve en sí.

-Sí, de niños… -hace una pausa. El viento se cuela por la rendija entre las puertas. Lore se vuelve para mirarlo- No creo que sea eso. Nico es diferente de los otros niños.

-¿Diferente?

-Sí. Es autista –susurra, tapando los oídos al pequeño oji verde, al que enseguida le molesta ese gesto y se deshace de él. En ese momento las puertas se abren con un sonido de campanitas y los tres salen del ascensor. Nico sale corriendo a jugar con el timbre de la recepción.

-Vaya, quién lo habría dicho… -responde incómodo Jordan, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-Oh, vamos –ella resopla- Ahora me dirás que no te ha parecido raro que no hablara en todo el camino. Y que no quisiera ni mirar a su padre, o esa tontería de niños que acabas de ver.

-Bueno, se le nota algo raro pero no tanto como para deducir que es autismo.

-Ya…

-Es un niño genial, autista o no.

-Y toca muy bien el piano…

-Dios, ¿en serio? –se sorprende el peli verde, haciendo sonreír a la madre de Nico, quien ahora se dedica a dar vueltas en la puerta giratoria.

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué no iba a poder? Le apunté con cuatro años, y lo hace increíblemente bien. Y no por ser… especial, lo digo a nivel general.

-Mamá, la señorita me ha echado –se oye desde abajo esa infantil queja, acompañada de un puchero. La peli azul le coge en brazos y le da un beso en la mejilla, aunque el niño no parece muy contento con eso- ¡No! –y se limpia la mejilla con asco. La madre resopla.

-¡Borde! –Le deja otra vez en el suelo- Espera, no te vayas, ya nos vamos –mira a Jordan y le sonríe, él le devuelve el gesto- Supongo que nos veremos la próxima vez que venga por aquí. Preguntaré por ti.

-De acuerdo, pues, adiós y feliz año.

-Igualmente. ¡Adiós! –se da media vuelta y se marcha, con Nico de la mano y a Jordan, de algún modo, le parece que también se lleva su corazón.

**¡Ya está!**

**A ver, sí, NO es Nochevieja y el título es ese, pero no era mi intención subirla ese día, así que así está bien :P**

**Y bueno, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! (:**

**Adiós!**


End file.
